ultraman_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman: The Adventure Begins
Ultraman: The Adventure Begins is a 1987 American-Japanese animated movie joint for the Ultra Series, produced by Hanna-Barbera and Tsuburaya Productions. The film was titled for its Japanese release in 1989. It was intended as a pilot for an animated series, but no such series ever emerged. However, the costumes based on the three main heroes (the Ultra Force) were made for use in stage shows in Japan. Synopsis Three ace pilots, Scott, Beth and Chuck, become hosts of three Ultras from Altara and must use their powers to defeat monsters who have escaped from their jail on planet Sorkin. Plot Three asteroids fall on Earth and this fact becomes the main subject of the news. Three stunt pilots, known as the "Flying Angels", Scott Masterson, Chuck Gavin and Beth O'Brien were doing a stunt show when a burst of light appeared and their planes crashed to the ground but the three survived with no injuries! Their commander sends them on a vacation until their planes are fixed. Scott, Chuck and Beth are later called by the groundskeeper of a Pebble Beach golf course named Walter Freeman who announces them that monsters from planet Sorkin escaped from their jail and arrived on Earth to destroy it. On universe Messier M78, three superhuman beings, the Ultra Force, were sent to Earth to defeat the monsters and that the three merged with Scott and the others with that light and saved their lives. The three don't believe him but soon enough they do. The three are given futuristic fighter ships. They also take support from three robots, Ulysses, Samson and Andy. The meteorites break and monsters appear from them. The first monster, Green Shocks, attacks and the Ultra Force gets into action. The team fights Green Shocks and while the battle continues, another monster, Garuballade, attacks too. Scott leaves Green Shocks to the others and goes to get Garuballade. Garuballade throws Scott to a mountain and the ship explodes but Scott transforms into Ultraman Scott and survives. Green Shocks is ready to kill Beth but she transforms into Ultrawoman Beth and escapes. Ultrawoman Beth kills Green Shocks but a single part of the monster remains and it turns into Green Shocks itself. Beth unleashes a big water wave and kills the monster once and for all. Meanwhile, Ultraman Scott still fights with Garuballade, but with the help of the three robots, he destroys the monster. Later, another monster named Zoon, appears but he seems not to be evil. The people are ready to attack Zoon but Susan Rand says them to stop but she doesn't make it. Zoon tries to escape and accidentally hits Chuck's ship but he escapes after transforming into Ultraman Chuck. Chuck and the others send Zoon to a planet where he can live peacefully. The last monster, King Myra, attacks the city soon after, and the Ultra Force prepares for the final battle. Dr. Susan is trying to calm the monster but with no result. The Ultra Force appears and attacks the monster. Myra throws them and the three transform into Ultramen. The three fight Myra and after a long fight they finally defeat him and save Earth. Characters Ultras Allies *Robot Trio **Ulysses **Samson **Andy *Walter Freeman *Susan Rand *Zoon Villains *King Myra **Wylon *Garuballade *Green Shocks Arsenal *Will Power *Ultra Jet Cast * : , * : , * : , * : * : * : * : , * : , * : , * : , * : , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Yu Aku **Composition: Toshikazu Tokura **Arrangement: Shinsuke Kazato **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara feat. Koorogi '73 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Yu Aku **Composition: Toshikazu Tokura **Arrangement: Shinsuke Kazato **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara feat. Koorogi '73 Soundtrack The music was composed by Shinsuke Kazato and released by Nippon Columbia. The soundtrack was released as a Limited Edition printing of 5,000 copies. Home media It is unknown when will plan a DVD release of the film. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia Category:Movies